criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As the Curtain Closes
As the Curtain Closes is the twenty-second case of Criminal Case and the twenty-second case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the ninth and final case of the district. Plot After receiving from Commissioner Medina about The Great Horatio, who the team attempted to arrest for leading the black market's activities in Stardust Junction but was taken away by Reus, the team ran to the theater where the Artist of the Stars ceremony is to be held. Upon arriving at the front, they found Horatio, with a sword jammed into his mouth blade first. Some time later, Kenny approached the team, informing them that he and the others were able to find Reus' hideout. Later on, the team is informed that Alice went out to investigate Reus, but ended up getting kidnapped. Though they're able to save Alice, they end up finding the pop star Jill Featherstone, with a sword stabbed through her heart. Eventually they uncovered Mr. Reus to be the Mayor's middle child, Kristina Solomon. In the midst of the awards ceremony, Kristina was being awarded the Artist of the Stars award, but the team confronted her before she got away. After being presented with the evidence, Kristina eventually gave up and confessed to it all, much to her father's shock. She said that due to being the middle child, she was ignored for all her life, thanks to the presence of her sisters Naomi and June. But then something clicked, she didn't just want attention from her father, but from anyone and everyone. This was when she began killing people, so that way the people would have to pay attention to her, through fear. Jill was killed to ensure her victory in the ceremony, and Horatio was killed due to the fear she'd lose her face as the most feared in the district. With her psyche torn apart by her need for attention, she grabbed her father before they could arrest her, and ran off, so the team returned to the station on high alert. With Kristina on the run with her father, the team needed to act fast, and began tracing her movements. With the district on lockdown, its highly unlikely she left, but they eventually ended up finding her location with some help from Commissioner Osgood Medina. According to plans found in her hideout, she's planning to execute her father atop the theater and leave his body out in the same fashion as her first victim before vanshing from the city forever. Meanwhile, the player and Alice spoke with Cloe White, who wanted to bargain for her freedom. She remembered she got a visit from Horatio, and he had a suspicious bag with him, one he apparently wanted to keep secret. They found that same bag at his club, and with it, a phone with a video message. It was from an unknown agent, confirming a shipment of drugs from High-Top was on his way. With Reus' location tracked, the team cornered her on top of the theater, with her father already in the straight jacket ready to be killed. And as she's about to kill him, a shot rang from the group, fired by Naomi. Neither Kristina nor Lucian were hit, but it gave enough time for the Mayor to run to safety, and allowed Hunter to stop Reus from getting away. For the countless murders committed as Mr. Reus, and with her father shunning her, Kristina was sentenced to life in solitary confinement by Judge Blackwell, never to be remembered again. With Horatio dead and Reus finally in prison, the team celebrated a well-fought and earned victory, one that lasted the whole night. And as for the ceremony, with the original winner in prison, the award was instead handed to Bonnie Neoclassical for his outstanding artistry. Bonnie then said he had work to do back home, but was happy for once in his life he was given respect by his peers. After a night of celebrating, the team agreed it was time to leave Stardust Junction behind, and pursue their lead from the now freed Cloe into High-Top, coincidentally the home town of Isabel and Marco, and continue their struggle against Warrenville's black market. Summary Victim *'The Great Horatio' (Death by sword swallowing) *'Jill Featherstone' (Stabbed through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Kristina Solomon' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint *This suspect takes antidepressants *This suspect is in the awards ceremony Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a carnation Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint *This suspect takes antidepressants *This suspect is in the awards ceremony Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a carnation Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint *This suspect takes antidepressants *This suspect is in the awards ceremony Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a carnation Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint *This suspect takes antidepressants *This suspect is in the awards ceremony Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint *This suspect takes antidepressants *This suspect is in the awards ceremony Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses acrylic paint Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses acrylic paint *The killer takes antidepressants *The killer is in the awards ceremony *The killer is less than 25 *The killer wears a carnation Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theater Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Card, Photograph) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses acrylic paint) *Examine Card (Results: "Thank You" Card; New Suspect: Toto Goodwin) *Ask Toto why she sent Horatio the card *Examine Photograph (New Suspect: Kristina Solomon) *See if Kristina hated the victim *Investigate Magician's Club (Clues: Playing Cards, Ballet Shoe) *Examine Playing Cards (Results: CD) *Analyze CD (9:00:00; New Suspect: Jill Featherstone) *Talk to Jill about the murder *Examine Ballet Shoe (Results: DNA) *Examine DNA (Results: Yaromir's DNA; New Suspect: Yaromir Dubow) *Talk to Yaromir about his presence at the club *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Toto uses acrylic paint) Chapter 2 *Investigate Reus' Hideout (Clues: Pill Bottle, Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet (Results: Ceremony Nominations; New Suspect: Naomi Solomon) *Talk to Naomi about her participation in the awards (Profile Updated: Naomi uses acrylic paint; New Suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical) *Ask Bonnie what he knows about Reus (Profile Updated: Bonnie uses acrylic paint) *Examine Pill Bottle (Results: Label) *Analyze Pill Bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Talk to Cloe White about her pill distribution *Investigate Display Case (Clues: Torn Magazine, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (12:00:00) *Confront Yaromir over his allegations towards the victim (Profile Updated: Yaromir takes antidepressants) *Examine Magazine (Results: Tabloid Magazine) *Ask Jill why the victim hated her (Profile Updated: Jill uses acrylic paint and takes antidepressants) *Talk to Kristina over the victim's anger towards her (Profile Updated: Kristina uses acrylic paint and takes antidepressants) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Front Row (Clues: Jill's Body, Safe, Canvas) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (15:00:00: Attribute: The killer is in the awards ceremony; Profile Updated: Toto is in the awards ceremony; Kristina is in the awards ceremony; Yaromir is in the awards ceremony; Naomi is in the awards ceremony; Bonnie is in the awards ceremony) *Examine Canvas (Results: Painting Outline) *Analyze Canvas (6:00:00) *Ask Bonnie about the criticism of his art (Profile Updated: Yaromir uses acrylic paint; Bonnie takes antidepressants) *Confront Toto over her latest work (Profile Updated: Toto takes antidepressants) *Examine Safe (Results: Disposable Camera) *Confront Cloe over her drug dealing (Profile Updated: Cloe uses acrylic paint) *Ask Naomi about her meetings with Cloe (Profile Updated: Naomi uses acrylic paint and take antidepressants) *Investigate Ticket Booth (Results: Trash Can, Sword) *Examine Sword (Results: Powder) *Analyze Yellow Powder (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a carnation) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Blister Pack) *Analyze Bloody Blister Pack (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is less than 25) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (9/9)! The Show Must Go On (9/9) *Investigate Theater Entrance (Clues: Rag) *Examine Rag (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00) *See if Commissioner Medina knows where they went (Rewards: 30,000 Coins) *Investigate Reus' Hideout (Clues: Blueprints) *Examine Blueprints (Results: Theater Layout) *Analyze Blueprints (6:00:00; Rewards: 2 Burgers) *See what Cloe wants to tell you *Investigate Magician's Club (Clues: Horatio's Bag) *Examine Horatio's Bag (Results: Phone) *Analyze Horatio's Phone (3:00:00) *Arrest Mr Reus once and for all (All tasks must be done first) *Attend the awards ceremony with Mayor Solomon (Rewards: Star's Haircut) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)